In vino veritas
by Pitipoi
Summary: L'alcool fait parfois avouer des choses que nous n'aurions jamais dites en étant sobre. Et, pour Nel et Nnoitra, c'est le seul moyen d'être enfin honnêtes l'un envers l'autre et de crever l'abcès...


**In vino veritas  
**

Par Pitipoi

_D'après le manga BLEACH de Tite Kubo_

En vous souhaitant à tous une agréable lecture !_  
_

* * *

Nelliel croisa les mains derrière sa tête et fit vibrer ses lèvres.

- Je crois que ça y est, Nnoitra, je suis soûle !

Je soupirai et m'allongeai sur le dos, à ses côtés.

- Et moi, ça ne saurait tarder.

Nous étions sur le toit de Las Noches, où nous avions vidé, à nous deux, quatre des six flacons de sake que nous avions apportés. Force était de constater que, comme nous l'avions escompté en avalant tout cet alcool, nous n'avions plus les idées très claires.

- Je me sens bizarre… pouffa Nelliel en regardant la lune. C'est la première fois que je prends une cuite !

- Je te déconseille de me gerber dessus ou de redevenir un nabot, si tu tiens à tes miches, l'avertis-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Un quoi ?

- Le truc vert braillard et dégoulinant que Kurosaki a ramassé dans le désert il y a quelques jours.

Nel éclata d'un rire incontrôlable.

- La faute à qui, si je ressemblais à ça ?

Je levai la main et la gratifiai d'un geste obscène, faisant tinter mes bracelets.

Elle se contenta de lever le sourcil, mes grossièretés glissant toujours sur elle comme quelques gouttes l'eau sur de la toile cirée.

- En parlant de coups et de blessures, comment ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Je remuai mon épaule gauche et grimaçai.

- C'est pas encore ça. Ce salopard de Kenpachi n'a pas fait les choses à moitié.

- Remercie-le. Si "_ce salopard de Kenpachi_", comme tu dis, t'avait amené quelques minutes plus tard aux shinigamis de la quatrième division, tu serais mort.

- J'ai toujours pas compris pourquoi ces enfoirés nous ont aidés. Est-ce que les Shinigamis ne sont pas supposés tuer les hollows, normalement ?

- Pas les tuer, Nnoitra. Les… comment ils disent, déjà ? (Elle se frotta les tempes en grimaçant.) Tu sais, leur truc, avec leur zanpakuto qui t'envoie dans la Soul Society.

- C'est pareil, pour moi. Tout ce qui faisait que tu étais " toi " n'existe plus. Plus de souvenirs. Plus d'identité. Plus d'individualité. Tu disparais dans les deux cas.

- Mhh, c'est une façon vraiment pessimiste de voir les choses mais ce n'est pas faux.

Nous restâmes silencieux un long moment puis :

- Dis, Nnoitra… murmura-t-elle. Pourquoi as-tu toujours été obsédé par cette volonté de devenir le plus fort ? Pour le pouvoir ?

Je ricanai.

- Ca y est, Nel ? On commence le jeu de la vérité ?

- C'est pour ça qu'on est là, non ? Et je n'ai rien à cacher, moi, assura-t-elle. Plus maintenant qu'Aizen a été mis hors d'état de nuire et que Barragan a récupéré son trône.

- Ah non ? Alors réponds honnêtement à la question que je t'ai posée ce jour-là, quand tu m'as sauvé la peau, dans le désert.

- Quelle question ?

- Te fais pas plus idiote que tu ne l'es, Nel ! Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me suivais partout sans arrêt ?

Ses lèvres furent prises d'un léger tremblement et une myriade d'émotions passa dans ses yeux mordorés, voilés par l'alcool.

- Réponds d'abord à ma question, Nnoitra, et, ensuite, je répondrai à la tienne.

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir et je roulai sur le côté pour m'appuyer sur un coude. Je tendis la main pour jouer avec un pan de la ceinture de la robe qu'elle avait empruntée dans la garde-robe d'Halibel, cherchant une réponse adéquate, et elle frissonna.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne le sais pas toi-même ! railla-t-elle.

- La ferme, pétasse, je réfléchis juste à une explication que ton cerveau de chèvre pourrait comprendre !

- Mhh… Pour laisser ton nom au fronton des guerriers légendaires et marquer les mémoires ? Afin que les futures générations d'arrancars racontent ton histoire ? persifla-t-elle.

Je lui assénai une méchante tape sur le bas des reins avec le dos de ma main.

- C'est ça, vas-y, fous-toi de ma gueule ! Attends un peu que je dessoûle, je vais t'apprendre à me prendre pour un con !

Elle pouffa.

- Non, sérieusement, Nnoitra. pourquoi ?

Je lâchai sa ceinture et soupirai. Chercher une excuse dans les tréfonds de mon cerveau endormi par le sake était inutile. L'alcool faisait tomber mes défenses comme une rafale de vent un château de cartes.

- Quelle histoire, Nel ? demandai-je, soudain très las. Quel nom ? Tout ce que j'ai, je l'ai acquis de mes mains. Que veux-tu que je transmette ? La honte d'avoir fait partie d'une race de Vasto Lordes insectoïdes au sein de laquelle les mâles finissent dévorés vifs en pleine copulation par des femelles qui font trois fois leur taille ? Le prestige d'avoir dû lécher les pompes d'un shinigami rebelle pour rester en vie ? Ou l'immense honneur de m'être fait rétamer la tronche durant des années par une pisseuse aux cheveux verts qui me traitait d'animal et de vaurien dès que j'essayais de progresser d'un iota ? Tu blêmis, Nel... notai-je avec une pointe de sarcasme. Qu'y a-t-il ? Quelle fable à mon sujet était parvenue à tes oreilles, hein ? Celle du déséquilibré qui avait réduit en pièces des bataillons entiers de hollows ou celle du vorace adjucha sans cervelle qui a dévoré à lui seul plus de 10 000 de ses semblables ? A moins qu'il n'y en ait eu d'autres, depuis, que j'ignore.

- Tu as toujours entretenu un certain mystère, Nnoitra, dit-elle d'une voix étranglée tout juste audible. Tu n'as jamais fait allusion à ton passé. Aussi loin que je me souvienne, tu n'as même jamais vraiment parlé de toi.

- Pourquoi faire ? raillai-je avec amertume. A quoi bon raconter ma vie puisqu'on m'en invente une nouvelle à chaque minute, hein ?

- Tes amis ne...

- Quels amis, Nel ? la coupai-je, sarcastique.

- Bien des gens t'admiraient, pourtant, Nnoitra.

- Non, Nel. Ils me craignaient, c'est très différent. Et ils avaient raison, ajoutai-je avant qu'elle ne puisse répliquer.

- Tu es un homme bien seul, Nnoitra.

- Ouais. Violent, seul, sans attache et... fort. L'idéal pour servir les intérêts de ton cher Aizen-sama. Mais ça, tu l'avais très bien compris, n'est-ce pas, Nel ? C'est pour ça que tu me collais au train sans arrêt, avec tes airs hautains et tes leçons de morale vaseuses ?

Elle se rembrunit.

- Tu m'imagines plus noire que je ne le suis, Nnoitra. Et tu me vois bien plus machiavélique que j'aimerais l'être.

- Alors... Pourquoi moi ? Pourquoi me suivre partout comme tu l'as toujours fait ?

Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais rougit soudain et détourna le regard.

- Tu servais parfaitement les intérêts d'Aizen, tu l'as dit toi-même.

Je ricanai.

- A d'autres ! Ce n'est pas ce que tu allais dire. Alors ? Pourquoi tu me collais au train ? Crache le morceau, Nelliel ! C'était ça, le jeu, non ? On vide ces putain de bouteilles et on se dit tout. Alors vas-y, Nel ! J'ai répondu à ta foutue question, c'est à ton tour.

Elle inspira profondément.

- Que souhaites-tu entendre, Nnoitra ? Que ton charme glacial ne m'a jamais laissée indifférente ? Ce n'est pas faux...

Je me redressai un peu pour être à sa hauteur et lui glissai à l'oreille :

- Dis-moi en face que, lorsque nous combattions, tu n'as jamais essayé d'imaginer la sensation de ma peau sous tes mains, de mes lèvres sur les tiennes et de mes cheveux glissant sur ta joue…

Elle ferma les yeux et ses joues se teintèrent à nouveau d'un rose léger.

- Très bien, je l'avoue, murmura-t-elle.

J'éclatai franchement de rire et me laissai aller sur le dos.

- Nelliel... Tu te sous-estimes !

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Que tu es encore plus tordue que je le supposais. Ou alors tu me prends vraiment décidément pour le roi des cons. J'opte pour la première solution, elle est moins insultante.

Elle se composa un masque offensé.

- Tu ne me crois pas ?

- Bien sûr que non !

Après un court instant, son masque offusqué se fendilla et elle m'adressa un clin d'œil.

- Tu ne te laisses plus aveugler par les éloges et tu sais parfaitement ce que tu vaux, je suis impressionnée. J'ai toujours su que tu me dépasserais un jour et de très loin, Nnoitra.

Quelque chose dans le ton, ou peut-être dans l'attitude, me paraissait artificiel et je fronçai les sourcils.

- Je retire ce que j'ai dit, fis-je. C'est maintenant que tu me mens, Nel.

Son rire clair s'éleva dans la nuit et je pris plaisir à l'entendre car c'était un rire spontané, bien loin de l'attitude morose et hautaine qu'elle avait toujours affichée en ma présence.

- Je te dis que tu me plais depuis longtemps et tu ne me crois pas. Je t'avoue que c'est faux et tu me soupçonnes de mentir ! Que faire, alors ?

- Me dire que tu as toujours détesté les machos forts en gueule dans mon genre ?

- Là, je mentirais.

- Alors me dire que tu préfères les cul-pincés dans le genre d'Aizen mais que mon charme a une telle emprise sur toi que tu feras une exception, la taquinai-je.

Elle fronça les sourcils et secoua la tête.

- Quand t'ai-je tapé dans l'oeil, Nnoitra ? demanda-t-elle avec malice.

La question me prit de court et je me pétrifiai.

- Quoi ? Qui te dit que tu m'as tapé dans…

- N'avons-nous pas décidé de jouer au jeu de la vérité en avalant tout ce sake ? Vas-tu te défiler, Nnoitra ?

- Même si tu étais la dernière femelle en vie dans ce putain de_ Hueco Mund_…

- Une femme sent ces choses-là, Nnoitra, m'interrompit-elle à nouveau. Aurais-tu peur, pour une fois ? Ca ne te ressemble pas.

- C'était il y a longtemps, avouai-je à contrecœur, en détournant le regard. Je ne m'en souviens plus.

Elle secoua mollement la tête en agitant son index devant mon visage, passablement éméchée, et j'avoue que c'était un tableau plutôt cocasse.

- Menteur… Tu es un menteur, Nnoitra.

Même sa voix commençait à s'érailler. Dans l'état où elle était, elle ne se souviendrait probablement de rien le lendemain.

- Cela ne t'avancera à rien de le savoir, de toute façon. Je n'étais personne, à cette époque. Un hollow fraîchement _arrancarisé_ parmi bien d'autres. On ne m'autorisait même pas encore à quitter le quartier des _numeros_ et je me contentais de vous regarder avec envie, vous, les espadas, quand vous passiez dans nos rangs, en compagnie de vos fracciones. Tu ne m'as même pas accordé un regard, ce jour-là, espèce de garce ! ajoutai-je avec un geste grossier.

Elle rit.

- Vraiment ?

- Toi et cette raclure de Stark avez traversé nos quartiers comme si nous faisions tous partie des meubles.

Elle plissa les yeux, espiègle.

- Tu crois ça ? Et si je te disais que tu ne portais aucun bijou, arme, ni bandeau, ce jour-là ? murmura-t-elle. Juste une magnifique chevelure brillante aile de corbeau qui te drapait les épaules et, sur ton front, une jolie tâche dorée en forme d'étoile - que je n'ai plus jamais revue depuis, d'ailleurs.

Je tressaillis et elle hocha la tête, amusée.

- Et si j'ajoutais que tu étais au dernier rang, sous l'arcade du dôme, aux côtés d'Apache, qui n'était pas encore la fracción d'Haribel, en ce temps-là ? poursuivit-elle.

- Tu… m'as vu ? bredouillai-je d'une voix étranglée, totalement pris de court.

Son rire clair tinta dans l'air nocturne.

- Nnoitra… Comment aurais-je pu ne pas voir ce visage à l'expression si farouche et cet affolant torse nu à la peau éburnéenne, vierge de tout défaut ou cicatrice. Tu l'exposais comme une provocation. Comme si tu voulais mettre quiconque au défi de tirer son sabre pour essayer d'en ternir la perfection. Lumière et ténèbres. Ivoire et ébène. Tu brillais au milieu des _numeros_ comme un diamant tombé d'un coffret sur un tas de cailloux… Chaque fois que j'entendais une femme faire allusion au " grand _arrancar_ aux cheveux sombres et au sourire inquiétant ", je brûlais d'envie de lui tordre le cou. Je voulais ce souvenir, ce sourire, ton image pour moi seule...

Elle déglutit avec difficulté, embarrassée par son aveu mais poursuivit :

- Tu voulais savoir ce que je ressentais, lorsque nous combattions, Nnoitra ? Et si je te disais qu'il ne s'est pas passé une journée sans que ton visage ou ton nom ne se présente à mon esprit ? Mais, au fond de moi, je savais que tu n'avais que faire de l'affection d'une femme. Non, toi, tu n'avais qu'un seul amour, une seule maîtresse, Nnoitra : ton ambition. Devenir le plus fort de tous. Rien d'autre ne comptait, je l'ai vite compris. Et, face à cette ambition, j'étais bien peu de chose. (Elle se tut, ferma les yeux et se couvrit soudain le visage des mains.) Oh, mon Dieu, je n'en reviens pas de t'avoir dit tout ça… gémit-elle. Boire tout ce saké n'était pas une si bonne idée que ça, en fin de compte, tu avais raison.

Elle ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine et les entoura de ses bras croisés avant d'y nicher son visage, comme si le simple fait de le dissimuler ainsi pouvait atténuer son embarras.

Quant à moi… Comment expliquer ce que je ressentais en cet instant ? J'étais comme un homme enfermé dans un cachot depuis des siècles dont on ouvre soudain la porte de la cage et qui est aveuglé par le soleil. Les mots me manquaient, tout comme le souffle, et mon cœur battait la charge.

Il me fallut un long moment pour recouvrer un peu mes esprits et, presque timidement, je m'assis pour presser doucement mon visage contre la nuque de Nelliel.

- Combattre est ma raison de vivre, c'est vrai, et rien n'est plus grisant que de terrasser un adversaire que l'on croyait imbattable. Mais je voulais aussi pouvoir te protéger et non l'inverse. Je voulais être celui que tu appelles lorsque tu es en danger. Celui contre qui tu viendrais te blottir pour te sentir en sécurité. Celui dont tu pourrais dire avec fierté " C'est mon homme, celui que personne n'a jamais pu dominer ". Rien de plus. Je te le jure, Nelliel. Rien de plus. Mais toi, tu n'avais pas besoin de moi et ça me rendait dingue… Vous, les femmes, vous possédez tout : vous êtes rusées, séduisantes, vous sentez des choses qu'aucun homme ne remarque et vous vous adaptez à presque n'importe quoi. Nous, nous n'avons que notre force et notre rage de vaincre. A quoi sert un homme si une femme est plus forte que lui dans le combat, Nel ? S'il ne peut rien lui apporter ? Si elle n'a pas besoin de lui pour la protéger ? Dans ces cas-là, il ne lui reste rien, Nel... Il ne sert plus à rien...

Je me pressai contre son dos et l'enlaçai.

Je sentais son cœur battre aussi vite que le mien et son souffle court.

- Nelliel... soupirai-je contre sa nuque, enivré par le parfum frais de sa peau soyeuse. Je n'ai jamais voulu te tuer. Juste t'éloigner un moment pour me laisser le temps de progresser. De te prouver que… que je n'étais pas qu'un animal sauvage inutile et que tu pouvais avoir besoin de moi.

Ses mains recouvrirent les miennes et les serrèrent si fort que je sentis les jointures de mes phalanges craquer. Avant même de réaliser ce que je faisais, je la fis doucement basculer en arrière.

Sa prise sur mes mains se relâcha et elle se laissa aller contre moi, ta tête renversée sur mon épaule, les yeux clos et les lèvres entrouvertes, tendres, pleines, tentatrices...

Je les effleurai des miennes et l'allongeai avant de m'écarter un peu pour l'admirer étendue là, sous la lune, sur ce toit, ses cheveux d'émeraude ondulant sur la pierre blanche et ses seins généreux exposés par un entrebâillement fortuit de sa robe.

Nelliel ouvrit à demi les yeux et laissa échapper un soupir inaudible qui, le temps d'un clignement de paupières, accentua l'échancrure laiteuse, impatiente de s'ouvrir d'avantage. Je suivis lentement, du bout de l'index, la vallée profonde de sa poitrine et son regard se fit brûlant. Centimètre par centimètre, je m'approchai de la fermeture éclair, jouai un instant avec la languette de la glissière et... la lâchai.

Les beaux yeux mordorés de Nelliel s'écarquillèrent, habités par l'incompréhension et, peut-être, une légère anxiété. Je la rassurai d'un sourire et me penchai pour déposer un baiser entre ses seins avant de me redresser, le regard rivé au sien.

Sans hâte, je fis glisser ma veste sur mes épaules et, lorsque le vêtement retomba sur le sol, je la vis retenir son souffle. Lentement, je défis ma ceinture et mon _hakama_ chut à mes pieds nus.

Nelliel avait redressé un peu la tête et je pouvais presque sentir ses prunelles caresser ma peau tant son regard était intense.

Sans la quitter des yeux, je tendis la main vers mon zanpakuto et murmurai : " Prie… Santateresa… ".

Elle cligna des paupières, ébahie.

Après une courte absence, comme si ce qu'elle voyait avait du mal à trouver le chemin de son entendement embué par le saké, elle hoqueta et observa ma métamorphose en silence.

Lorsque les denses particules de _reiatsu_ s'éparpillèrent dans l'air nocturne, sifflant entre mes longues cornes pointues, en forme de demi-lune, je restai un moment debout devant elle, la brise tiède soulevant mes longs cheveux noirs, qui battaient désormais ma poitrine et mon dos.

Immobile, je la laissai me contempler à satiété sous ma forme libérée, qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vue, et qui lui rappelait sans doute le Nnoitra qu'elle avait remarqué ce jour-là, dans le quartier des _numeros_, avant que mon arrancarisation ne soit totalement terminée et que j'intègre l'espada.

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire, ravi et excité par l'admiration que je lisais sur son visage, et que je n'aurais jamais soupçonnée.

- Aimes-tu ce que tu vois, Nel ? lui demandai-je avec un sourire que j'espérais doux.

- Nnoitra... C'est… Tu es… Magnifique… fit-elle en me détaillant de bas en haut, abasourdie. Pourquoi m'avoir caché ça ? demanda-t-elle en agrippant mes cornes pour attirer mon visage à elle et effleurer de ses lèvres la tache dorée en forme d'étoile qui ornait mon front et le haut de mes joues.

- Parce que tu m'as dit un jour que tu détestais les bêtes sauvages, chuchotai-je tout contre sa joue.

- Idiot…

D'un rapide mouvement de l'index, je fis descendre la glissière de sa robe.

Je me souviens vaguement m'être demandé comment nous allions réagir en nous réveillant, lorsque nous aurions dessoûlé. Mais, lorsque nos deux peaux se pressèrent l'une contre l'autre et qu'elle gémit mon nom en enfouissant ses mains dans mes cheveux et en s'accrochant à mes cornes, toute pensée cohérente parut s'échapper par le trou qui me traversait la tête.

**FIN**

* * *

_Merci d'avoir pris le temps de lire ce texte jusqu'au bout ^_-_

_Envie d'un ch'tit commentaire, peut-être ? *^_^*_

**__****Si vous avez trouvé la moindre "boulette", faute ou "cracraitude" dans cette fic, bipez-moah ! ;)**  



End file.
